01 - English
DSP3.0 - Help Documents >> 01 - English OR DSP3.0 Help Docs - J&E - Contents __TOC__ =System Requirements= 　"Perfect 3.0 grand strategy" This product has been designed to operate in the following environments. Operating environment ● Japanese version / Microsoft Windows Vista Microsoft Windows XP Japanese version Japanese version / Microsoft Windows Microsoft Windows Me version 2 thousand Environment Professional Japanese version of Microsoft Windows ninety-eight Either the Japanese to work ● DirectXR9.0 That Supports Microsoft ®'s environment (which included on the CD Are -ROM product) Compatible models (Or more recommended 1.6GHz) CPU Pentium III 800MHz ● ● more compatible models (INCLUDING run-time) CD-ROM Drive ● Equipped with at least 4MB of video memory with DirectDraw Support, ? environment of seven hundred and sixty-eight × 1024 dots color display 16 - ● High Color capable bit (256MB or more recommended) 128MB of memory using ※ If You Are, and Are Equipped with 256MB of memory to at least WindowsRXP/2000, more Comfort Will work Properly. ● 1GB of free hard disk space more than ● Effects the sound playback is required for PCM sound source BGM-WindowsRVista/XP/Me/2000/98 of Support. ● If You do play Against mail Communication, You MUST Have One of this Product per computer. ● In the play LAN, LAN environment by Connecting Connection TCP / IP, and Internet play, the environment, Such as using ADSL Internet Connection to the Net-FTTH-Cable Communication speed of 1Mbps or more, each is required. ● In the play-mail, e external Storage Media -Communication-LAN-PC-mail:. via the environment is required (Such as a CD-R Floppy-case-MO), the mail Data Can be passed . ※ This Product Can Operate in Microsoft ® WindowsR2000 Server is not guaranteed ※ environment is required to operate this product, and (which is included on the CD-ROM of this product) DirectXR9.0 's MicrosoftR, corresponding to the DirectXR. Regard to service and support status of PCs and peripheral equipment related to DirectX R in use, please Contact the manufacturer of each. ※ Information on the Latest Improvements, Such as Specifications of this Product, Please Visit the WEB page of the Soft-alpha Http://Www.Ss-alpha.Co.Jp/ system. =Installation= 　To play this product, you will need to install the game program and data to the hard disk encased in a CD-ROM. Please advance the work based on the descriptions below. Installation instructions Turn on the peripheral devices in order ①, on the PC, and start one of the WindowsRVista / XP / Me/2000/98. In this case, if there is a resident program or other application running, please quit once. The CD-ROM drive that is connected to the machine ②, set the CD-ROM in this package. The autorun feature, the setup program will start automatically when you set. ※ by its environment, you may setup program or machine does not start automatically, you are using. In such a case, open the CD-ROM drive icon from the desktop or Windows Explorer, please run it by double clicking the AutoRun.exe in it. ③ When the startup screen is displayed, please click on the installation. The setup screen is displayed. Read the contents of the screen ④, and then click the Next. Since, then follow the instructions on the screen. ※ In the "Select Components", select the program you want to install. By default, this is not checked both the "new lobby client" and "Perfect 3.0 grand strategy." ※ "new lobby client" is a dedicated communication program to be used for communication on the Internet If you want to play. If you already have installed the latest version of "new lobby client" will remove the only check of the "new lobby client." ※ In the "Enter user name", please enter your user name to use when connecting to the server system software to play (handle name). Once you have copied the files to the hard disk from ⑤ CD-ROM, the program folder and icons will be created according to the settings so far. Please click the [OK message signaling the end of the setup appears. Installation work is completed. Setup DirectXR9.0 　If you do not have DirectXR9.0 is installed, please install the DirectXR9.0 according to the following procedure. The CD-ROM drive that is connected to the machine ①, insert the CD-ROM in this package, to start the setup program. ② startup screen appears, please click on the DirectXR. Setting status of the machine is parsed, the installation will start if needed. ③ When the installation is complete, restart your computer when prompted. ※ It supports "DirectXR9.0" the PC and peripherals are currently using, if "DirectXR9.0" already has been installed, you need to install "DirectXR9.0" is not available. And is DirectXR9.0 　Additional feature is a soft and DirectXR9.0 for WindowsR XP/Me/2000/98 was developed by Microsoft R. 　By using the DirectXR9.0, on WindowsR XP/Me/2000/98, it is possible function to be available against fast screen drawing functions, for the use of the network, to maximize the performance of the various sound sources further will be (in the multiple functions DirectXR9.0 have, whether you are using a function which depends on the product). Please note on the use of DirectXR9.0 ● For information about how to obtain support and support of DirectXR9.0 situation in the PC and peripherals of your device drivers DirectXR9.0 support, please check with the manufacturer of each device. ※ A device driver is a program for operating the equipment, such as the PC and peripheral, is being supplied from the manufacturer of each device. For DirectXR9.0 to function properly, you must have compatible devices and device drivers DirectXR9.0. ● This product is bundled with the device driver for your model DirectXR9.0 main support. However, it may have been provided from a new manufacturer or if the device driver customers that corresponds to your equipment has not been attached, is the latest device drivers, please refer to each manufacturer in advance. In the device driver for the display, so there is a significant impact on speed, etc. especially drawn by the driver, please use the latest device driver for DirectXR9.0 as much as possible. ● If you are using a device driver not compatible with DirectXR9.0, it may encounter the following symptoms such as by installing a DirectXR9.0, please use the device driver for sure DirectXR9.0. 　　· WindowsR XP/Me/2000/98 does not work properly. 　　WindowsR XP/Me/2000/98-screen is not displayed correctly. 　　Becomes extremely slow-start and screen drawing WindowsR XP/Me/2000/98. 　Uninstall is to remove the applications that have been copied to your hard disk by the installation. However, if you can rename the directory after the installation, uninstallation will not run correctly. Please be careful. The following sections describe how to uninstall the "Perfect 3.0 grand strategy." =Uninstallation= The uninstall procedure ● In the case of Windows R2000/Me/98 of ① WindowsR [Start menu> Settings> Open the window by clicking the Panel, if you select the or Remove Programs, the list of applications that can be deleted will be displayed. Select the "Perfect 3.0 grand strategy" ②, please click the [Add or Remove (or or Remove). A dialog box will appear to confirm the deletion of the ③ file, please follow the instructions on the screen. ● In the case of Windows RVista / XP open the window by clicking Start menu of ① Windows R> the Panel, ([] and Features or Uninstall a program,) or Remove Programs; If you choose, you can remove the list of programs will be displayed. Select the "Perfect 3.0 grand strategy" ②, please click the [Change or Remove (or or change a). A dialog box will appear to confirm the deletion of the ③ file, please follow the instructions on the screen. ※ In the same procedure as when you uninstall the client program, the new lobby, and "Perfect 3.0 grand strategy", please uninstall and select "Lobby new client." =Starting the game= 　The start of "Perfect 3.0 grand strategy", please perform the following steps. Japanese input system tools and agent program ①, such as resident programs, such as internally to generate an interrupt and the program that is always displayed on the screen please quit. Please set the CD-ROM in the drive of "Perfect 3.0 grand strategy" ②. ※ If the startup screen is displayed automatically by the Auto-Run function of CD-ROM, please click on the the launcher. ※ The launch of this product requires a CD-ROM version of the product always. Click the [Program Click the Start button ③ WindowsR to be displayed from the Start menu. Please click in the program group in the "SystemSoft Game" in the menu of ④ "Perfect 3.0 grand strategy" to "Perfect 3.0 grand strategy." After a while game starts ⑤, the title screen will be displayed. When you click the mouse, you will screen at the start of the game. Click the button [] the start of the game screen will be displayed ⑤ launcher. ※ In the launcher screen, you can see the graphics of the terrain. "Selecting the terrain graphics" for detailed instructions please refer to (see page 153). ※ When you click the Finished button, and then exit without starting the game. Opening will be displayed after a while ⑥. When you click the mouse, you will screen at the start of the game. =Keep in mind when you play= 　In order to use this product safely, while playing, please note the following precautions. If you have any questions such as how to set terms and, please check the documentation for WindowsRVista/XP/Me/2000/98. 　● Please allow toolbar (Japanese input program) does not display the IME. 　● animation features of the mouse pointer, please do not use. 　● Switch between applications using the shortcut key, please do not take place. 　● screen saver and power saving features such as, please set so that it does not work. 　● Please do not use with other applications at the same time. ※ There is a movement that works like a moment in the play was stopped, there is no obstacle to the progress of the game. This phenomenon occurs because the characteristics of the WindowsRVista/XP/Me/2000/98, please acknowledge. =Asking for user registration= 　Like for a regular user of this product, in order to be allowed to provide various services and user support, we ask you to register user. To the method of the registered user, you have the following two. Used as a general rule, please choose the registration within two weeks after purchase user, thank you. Mailing your registration card and register a user who 　We shipped the product to "User Registration Card", and filled out all the necessary information, please your posting. Although very Excuse me, please paste a stamp. I hope we'll also answer the questionnaire on the back "registration card". Online user registration 　After installation, select the program of WindowsR from Start menu, click the "User Registration" in the in the program group "SystemSoft Game" of the "Perfect 3.0 grand strategy", the browser will launch and our will be connected to a dedicated corner of the WEB page. Perform a registered user, please follow the instructions on the screen. At the same time, but you can also answer the questionnaire, at a later date, does not matter who answered the questionnaire only. 　In that case, select the Program from Start menu of WindowsR, please click the "questionnaire" in the in the program group "SystemSoft Game" of the "Perfect 3.0 grand strategy." It should be noted that not only the method described above, also in the root directory of the CD-ROM product, there is a shortcut to the corner of the WEB page only our registered users. Please use the shortcut method Start menu, in the CD-ROM, of your choice. For the method described in this manual 　In "Perfect 3.0 grand strategy" of this product, you can play and change settings such as various combinations thereof, since it is huge, even just to explain the rules basic operations, the description to those tedious very You would. In this manual, in principle, we describe the method of operation and rules based on the "rules" Intermediate where the most common. Rules with respect to the operating instructions or otherwise, "setting rules" "Map Settings" (page 97), referring, please check the individual (such as page 115). Also, for some, such as menu commands and shortcut keys and buttons on the tool palette, and how multiple calls are listed in the center how to run from the menu. About the call button on the tool palette with keyboard shortcuts and menu commands that are assigned to these features, as well, Please note that not a particularly also shown.